The Bloody Tears of Wolves
by Artemis101REvil-4
Summary: Same characters, though twists and plots to keep you subdued. Luna joins the original pack to find the most mysterious life awaiting her.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Tear of the Moon_

I never believed it. The one I care most for, lay dying, in my very own arms. Scarlet blood was scattered everywhere. The dead carcasses piled around me, as if to shield me. I froze with terror, colder than ice, as the giant figure loomed over me, his purple cape flowing in the wind, splattered by the blood of my fallen friends. Though, every happy ending has some sort of sick, demented twist. Mine was so wonderful, my happily ever after, all my friends. Though it's better to know what happened.

Lazy mornings had far been lost. My manager woke me at the crack of dawn. I felt like some baby blue bird, when its mother got bored and woke up, with the poking and prodding. I shot out of the bed. "I'm UP" I yelled, half-asleep. My manager smiled. His penguin suit with a white tie, and not to mention that snow white hair matched his blue eyes solidly. He bowed, showing a little of his duck boxers. I mentally winced when he exited, his squeaky, black shoes making more noise than he did. When he left I grinned and ran over to the secret exit I had built into the wall behind my bed. I quickly dug through my clothes, grabbing a light blue sweater-jacket that would cover my white shirt. I quickly zipped up my blue jeans, few tears marking them as old. I put on some old sneakers that my mom was unaware of, heaven forbid my mother, head of the department of animal restrictions center, found out her 18 year old daughter snuck out into the city. I brushed my abnormal shiny blue hair into a quick ponytail, the light end dangling off excitedly. I could just imagine my sea-blue eyes sparkling with the excitement I was going through. After all, for living in a mansion, I had a pretty boring life. The long dusty tunnel didn't bother me, I wasn't one to be scared by snakes or dogs or anything.

I finally exited the tunnel, for some reason, it felt longer each time I went through, which was quite often. I stretched and walked away from the hidden hole, my mansion looming in the distance. As I walked down the barren street, my spirits began to drop, as I remembered my friend, that I had always come out to hang with, had moved. She at least, had escaped this hell-hole, but I was stuck. As many store windows were there, the only building open was the police station, which I happily avoided, no sense in sneaking out if the chief of police, or my dad, would just drag me back. I turned a sharp corner as the door to the station opened. I walked down a bit, noticing that this alleyway ended further up, but a little porthole to the side, probably to the sewer opened up. I was about to turn around and try to find another exit when I heard the most handsome thing ever. "Move over Hige" a voice said from the hole. I leaned in closer, staying next to a wall, when a blob of a boy fell out of the pipe. His fluffy brown hair became soaked in a nearby mud puddle. His brown eyes closed quickly, from the pain I assumed. His red shirt that looked more like a sweater was rolled up on the sleeves, exposing his 4 bracelets on his right hand. He stood about as tall as me, and after he stood up, I could see what was mostly clean, green cargo pants, covering his whole leg and tucked in neatly in to his little army boots. He stared at me, completely lost in my gaze, I didn't notice the rest of his little group fall out, completely covering him, my mind soared as soon as I had seen him, he was in fact, the cutest boy I met, and he seemed nice enough.

The rest of his friends were just as plainly dressed, one wore a black shirt, or so I thought, covered mostly by a yellow hoodie only leaving the sleeves of his black shirt showing. His hair was about a sandy colored, and he looked like a class clown, he wore simple blue pants with gray sneakers, and a strange collar was hung about his neck.

The other was a bit intimidating, not scary, but definitely not friendly. His short, silver hair only hung down to about his ears and he had sharp, slanted eyes. He wore, what I thought was a cut up leather jacket, the sleeves barley hung to the leather vest, and a possibly gray tank top was what he wore underneath. He wore the same kind of black leather pants and black leather shoes, the only not black thing I saw about this man was a faded scar, rested above the neck of his tank top.

The last of the men stared harshly, but softly at me with determined, gray eyes. His brown hair hanging down to his neck. He wore a white shirt underneath his unzipped, black jacket. He wore blue jeans, like mine, only for a man and black and white sneaker. "Who might you be?" He asked, strangely nice, as the other two, the leathered one and the yellow jacketed one looked over, the younger boy still staring at me. He shook his head before I could answer. "I'm sorry" He said, which took me a little by surprise, "It is customary to introduce ourselves first" As he listed off the names, his eyes never left me, but I could tell which man he meant. "I'm Kiba, and this" He pointed to the leather man "is Tsume, don't let his appearance fool you, he's a big cuddle bear." He then pointed at the yellow one, still not looking away, his dark eyes piercing my every being, "This is Hige, the food hog of the group." Then his hand led to the first boy who was now taking slow steps towards me, curiosity deep in his eyes, he reminded me of a lost dog for a minute, but I mentally shook the image away. "This one is Toboe" He said as I quickly turned to look away.

I gulped, knowing they would want to know my name. "I'm… Luna" I told them as I glanced to see their reaction, Toboe came up to me and held out his hand with the four bracelets on it.

"Hi" He smiled. "I'm Toboe, Luna" He held out his hand softly and I shook it, glad for the first polite and not so threatening smile from the group. "Want to come exploring with us?" He asked, half-way dragging me to the tunnel, his eyes lit up like a fire cracker, but Kiba's hand caught his.

"You know she can't come Toboe" he glanced at him, and Toboe sighed.

"But she smells so nice, like flowers" Toboe said, sticking his nose in the air.

It was at that precise moment a gunshot was fired from the alleyway, directly at our gathering. Kiba shot himself in front, his hair, slightly rising. An old man with a rifle aimed directly at us, his gray hair and giant blue dog growled fiercely at his side, his long brown trench coat barley touched the ground. "ANIMALS" He yelled as he fired another shot into Kiba. My voice caught in my throat, Kiba was gushing blood, an old man was aiming a gun at us, and the only good news was Toboe still held my hand.

Kiba grunted quickly spinning around, ushering us all into the tunnel. "GO" He yelled, and I crawled more fiercely than ever before. We soon came into a long sewer tunnel, the smell was almost over-powering, but I stood through it, I was unable to say the same for Hige though. When Kiba was finally out he began darting his head in all directions until the loud sound, a growl came tearing through our escape tunnel. The big blue dog burst through the door and landed harshly on Tsume, knocking him down.

I couldn't move. The tall, leathery man had disappeared and a large gray wolf had reappeared where he stood. The two giant dogs wrestled and I slowly began to piece together that they were all probably this oversized dogs. I heard a loud rip as part of this Tsume-turned-dog lost a good part of fur, uncovering blood, and the blood of an animal. My body froze and I became numb. Blood. The one thing I couldn't stand. I felt I wasn't breathing, and soft arms embraced me, shaking me slightly. The light ringing sound of his bracelets brought me back to reality. His worried face loomed into mind as he saw my frightened look. "I'll explain, but now we have to run" He said, holding out his hand, and in an attempt to escape even the smell of that blood I placed my hand in his, and ran with all my might.

After a while we stopped near a manhole, the smell becoming tolerable. Toboe had just finished explaining they were wolves and easily hid themselves into society. I truly believed him, just because I knew he wouldn't lie. He sighed, almost nervously when I touched his shoulder. "Sorry" I said. "Trust me, the fact that your wolves is cool to me, I'm not afraid… but Tsume…" I said, trying to avoid the subject. Kiba and Hige rested against a wall, breathing deeply, seeming to be ready to pounce on me if I said the wrong thing. "It's just… the blood" I shuddered.

Kiba laughed quietly and quickly explained. "Forgive me. I thought it was the fact you were surrounded by extinct animals you were afraid of, not blood" He smiled lightly, something he apparently wasn't used to. "But listen" he became serious. "Would you consider… leaving with us? We are leaving this city for a reason…".

Before he could explain I held up my hand. "Sure" I smiled. "I've always hated this city" I laughed at his startled face lightly. "Plus, you guys get more excitement than I would have ever guessed" I laughed.

Toboe, Hige, and Kiba all looked worriedly at me. Tsume strutted down the sewer, back in human form apparently. My stomach lurched slightly as I knew he probably still had blood on him. Sure enough, when he walked up, blood covered his whole right leg. "Done" He said, almost proudly. Tsume's proud, arrogant face dropped when he saw us all sitting on some nearby rocks. "What? Are we adopting now?" He asked, his glare pointed at Kiba, but his finger sticking out at me.

Kiba shook his head. "No, but you sense it too Tsume" Kiba said. Sense? I really had no idea what he meant, must have been a wolf thing.

Tsume growled, "We already have one runt… why do we need a second who can't even keep up?" He almost yelled at Kiba.

My voice caught in the air when I spoke. If there was one thing I hated more than blood it was fighting. "Listen" I said, drawing all four stares from all of them. Tsume's was a piercing, angry look that made me want to run away, Kiba was a sincere and listening look, Hige looked like he wanted food, and Toboe… Toboe looked afraid and I had a pretty good idea he knew what I was going to say, "I should… go home anyway" I lied, "My parents must be worried" I put on a smile for the distraught Toboe. "Hey" I lightly punched him, "Just don't let Hige eat the city" I laughed lightly, and everyone but Tsume joined in.

Kiba smiled, "This manhole should lead you to your street, think you will be able to find your way from there?" He asked, his dark eyes, almost enjoying himself.

"Thanks, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you guys" Kiba nodded and gave me a firm handshake. Hige popped open the manhole.

"Thanks for the company Luna" He said to me, and my mouth hung open.

He gave me a confused look. "You spoke…to me" I said, jokingly. He laughed and waved goodbye.

Toboe gave me a hug, what I expected learning he was my age and never had a real family. He hadn't known these wolves very long, so that would take time to get really used to. I never wanted that moment to end though, Toboe hugging me felt like paradise right there. But eventually he let go and I climbed back up through the hole. I looked down and waved to my leaving friends. As I walked away I knew I would never see them again. I strolled down the now empty street. The sun was going down and the sunset off the horizon would have been beautiful, if this god forsaken city wasn't so damn big. I sat down on a bench near an abandoned park. This was the most beautiful spot because no one came here, no one cared about beauty anymore. The flowers were shooting up, past my ankles. White dandelions were scattered in different parts of the park and the weeds grew up to my knees. The swing set blew lightly in the wind, making a slight rusted sound. The squeaking got me to walk over. I sat on the old swing set, more than to tall for it. My feet draped on the ground and I sat there, in thought. The wind blew and I felt the coming of cold wind. I sighed, knowing I would have to go back to my house sometime. I was about to stand up when I heard a low rumble. I blushed slightly looking down. My stomach always chose the wrong time, but when I heard the grumble again I noticed this time it came from behind me. I stood up; maybe the police had found me again. I turned and smiled, trying to act surprised.

What greeted me was nothing like a police officer. An old man, with graying hair, clouded over eyes as if he was drunk, a brown trench coat with brown boots held a rifle pointed towards me. He glared at me, seeming lost and if I had tried to back away, I could easily see that his giant blue dog would charge towards me. This dog had its hackles raised and its teeth barred. This one second, Toboe would have been nice, but I had said goodbye and now I had to deal with it on my own.

The old man shouted words at me "Wolf Lover" He annunciated. I gave a stunned stare.

"Wolves?" I asked, feigning ignorance, something I was used to. "They went extinct…" but before I could finish, he shot his rifle at me, narrowly missing me.

"Don't pretend you don't know, I saw you holding hands with one" He accused as I tried to back away.

As I tried to back away I ran into the pole, beginning to shape the picture of the park in my mind, "Listen" I tried to reason, finishing up my plot. "You need some help, and I can get it to you, but wolves don't exist they disappeared ages ago" I tried to laugh, only sounding nervous.

He spat and his wolf stepped closer. "You know very well, I know you have seen them, the light in your eyes says so. Give them to me!" He yelled and I was about to make a dash for it when he yelled something much more deep than I figured he could, his eyes flung open wider as he shot his gun. "GIVE ME BACK MY SON" He yelled, his shot landing in my right shoulder.

I yelped and turned and ran, shooting my left hand onto my right shoulder, the pain increasing with every step. I heard him issue a command to his dog, to chase me down I guess, I wasn't about to stay and find out. I ran as far as I could until I couldn't take the pain anymore. I had ended up in a construction site; giant tunnels of stone were everywhere. I quickly crawled into one of the big ones; the dog didn't follow me from what I could tell. I sat down quietly; slow tears seemed to just pop out. The wound had bled excessively and the blood made me more and more nauseated. I coughed lightly, half terrified by the blood. The smell became too much and I lay down in the stone tunnel. The air whipped at my face harshly. As I was blacking out two very strange things happened. I felt presences all around me and, even though my eyes were close I saw a very strange teardrop, more sea-blue than crystal clear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Journey**_

When I woke up, I felt more than a little cold on my feet. I felt nice and warm on my sides, I figured I must be under a blanket, but when I tried to make it move down, all that was there was colder air than my feet. I shot my arm back down, just now noticing a slight ounce of pain, and in sudden remembrance, I wondered why it couldn't be more. As my hand came back down I noticed a nice, cuddly, warm, and most definitely furry object in front of me. I sat up slowly, reluctantly as the deathly cold air whooshed around me; I saw walls of stone and rock all around me. I wondered where in the world I was until a soft voice spoke behind me. "You're lighter than you look" He said. I turned around and Kiba was leaning against the wall, a slight grin on his face. "He hasn't left you side just in case your wondering." I looked down to where he bobbed his head and found a big dog… a wolf was snuggled up next to me, keeping me warm. His fur was a light tan, and on his front right leg, 4 bracelets marked him as Toboe.

I wanted to lie back down, but suddenly, during Toboe's sleep, he whined and quickly stuck his head in my lap, restricting my movement. "Toboe…Kiba…Hige" I said, looking over at the sleeping, slightly darker brown than Toboe, wolf that slept comfortably about 1 foot away. I knew one was missing and I had a pretty good feeling that he wasn't going to be anywhere near where I was. "Is…Tsume ok?" I asked, concerned though Tsume probably didn't care. Kiba nodded toward where the opening of the cave was, and there, a large gray wolf sat, guarding our hide away. "I thought you guys left" I asked, instinctively stroking Toboe's face.

Kiba sighed. "Let's just say our youngest member smelt blood that he never wanted to smell again" He said, staring at my shoulder.

"Oh…that." I said, a little taken. Had he honestly smelled my blood while they were leaving town? It was so weird. I felt so attached to this boy, though we hadn't shared more than a day together. "Sorry. It was, kind of an accident." I sighed, remembering the old fart that had shot me. My biggest fear now was that I had made Toboe uncomfortable by bleeding. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

Hige now moved around, waking up. "Hey, you're up. How's your shoulder?" He asked, munching on some food.

I smiled sweetly. "No biggie. After all, I guess if you guys hadn't come I would have been bleeding to death huh?" I laughed, getting a chuckle from Hige, stiffness from Tsume, and little reaction at all from Kiba.

Kiba stood and stretched. "You will have to forgive us" He said, and I turned my head to the side, wondering what he meant. He looked down at me, "We are kind of forcing you on our journey now. It seems Toboe would never leave your side, and we all want Toboe with us so…" He cut off, and I instantly saw where this was going.

I sighed, and I think Kiba took it as a bad thing. "You don't have to worry Kiba, I always wanted out of that city. So it isn't like I won't enjoy it, but… really, what about you guys. I know having a girl along for a ride like this can't be fun, but… having a non-wolf girl, just… let me know what I can do to help" I said, feeling pointedly useless.

For the first time since I woke up, Tsume stood, resumed his human formed, and got upset. "Kiba your being stupid, letting her tag along. You know the only way to do that is if she rides one of us. She won't ride porky, no one would ride something as hard as your ass, Toboe probably doesn't have the strength and there is no way she is riding on me" He half yelled at Kiba, who, despite the yelling, stood there quietly, contemplating I guess.

He cleared his throat, a sure sign he had an idea, or I hope so. "So what? I'm positive Toboe has more than enough strength, plus, I think he would want to be the one who carried her anyway." He discharged Tsume's complaint.

"Fine" He sniffed. "What about food? We can go for days even weeks without eating. Think she will be so lucky?" He stuck his nose up at Kiba. "Try to turn that one down" He huffed and Kiba smiled.

This boy had more devious plots than I ever had. "She can manage, I'm pretty sure your used to not eating right Luna?" He asked, calling me by my first name. I nodded dumbly. The only thing I could do was wonder why he wanted me to come so much, I could always tell Toboe I didn't want to go, and I didn't want to stay, and I knew he knew that… so why? "See" Kiba said, "She is perfectly fine with it Tsume. So if you're so worried about food, go find some. It isn't like we'll be moving. Toboe seems to be enjoying his pillow so I think we are just fine here."

Tsume spat at him. "Fine, but don't come running to me when that old man finds you and shots you." His head whipped around at me. "I'll get you something to eat _princess_" He taunted as his wolf form came back out and he ran out of the cave.

I couldn't fathom it. They ran so fast, I really shouldn't be going, this wasn't my journey…but for Toboe… I would go anywhere. It was at that moment a high pitched noise rang through the air. The screaming sound didn't stop, and I was beginning to get angry. I hated loud noises, this was too much. I saw Kiba and my heart turned cold, Kiba was down on the ground, holding his head painfully, not being able to scream. "KIBA" I yelled, looking at Hige who was in just as much pain and suffering. My whole body went numb when I went to look at Toboe, who was, somehow still peacefully sleeping on my lap. How? How could he sleep through such a hideous noise? Hige rolled over heavily, now close enough to touch. My instincts took over and I placed my hand on his shuddering shoulder. And surprisingly, as soon as I placed my hand on his shoulder, he stopped shuddering and quickly glanced at me.

"Is it still ringing to you?" He asked, terror mixed with surprise flooded his still pained, but recovering face and I nodded. He thought for a moment, as little of Kiba's screaming time as he could before he removed my hands only to cringe in fear again. Within a blink of an eye, he had grabbed my right shoulder, sending pain vibrating through me. "Kiba" He panted, as he stretched his other arm and grabbed Kiba, who, even though touched by a friend still cringed, his body slowly draining of color. "Touch him" Hige ordered me, and though he couldn't hear the ringing, I most surely could. I moved my painful arm over to Kiba's draining body, hoping to help. As soon as I had indeed touched him, his cringing stopped and he blinked at me wearily.

His face was still sullen from the pain, but a strange happiness had taken place in the fact that no more pain existed. "Can you… hear it?" He asked me and I shook my head in response. "Amazing" he said looking at my hand, calmly placed on his arm.

"Yeah" Hige said, "As soon as she touched me the noise, the feeling of pain, it all stopped, but when she had let go…" He drifted off, not wanting to finish. I noticed the noise had disappeared.

"Umm" I muttered, surprised by the grip their hand. Hige was now hanging on for dear life to my arm, making the pulsing harder, more painful, while I could see, Kiba was somewhat in different. He didn't seem to mind the whole touching thing, but he only held onto my wrist lightly. Toboe, however, was a different story all together. He had wrapped both his paws over my legs, pulling himself closer to me and creating scrape marks through my pants, though I didn't really mind. He wined from some kind of dream and I grunted in my mind. Two men grabbing onto the most painful part of me right now and a dreamy one, dreaming away, scraping up my legs. I half laughed, drawing their attention more. "The noise stopped" I said between breaths. "So, you can stop smashing me" I said and they realized at once they were grabbing the part of my body still in pain from the shot. Hige gave me an apologetic cry and I smiled. "It's ok Hige" I said, looking down at the light-tan wolf napping happily on my lap. "Should we go now? I don't think we should stay here" I told them, hoping I hadn't stepped out of line. Kiba nodded.

Hige stood and I looked down at Toboe. "Hey, sleepy head" I said, placing a hand on his head lightly. "Time to get up" I told him. Toboe's eyes opened slightly and he stood, still standing on me. "Hey" I said, through my teeth in a smile, "You're on me Toboe" I said, and his long face quickly looked down and he turned into his human form, his brown eyes dancing as he helped me up.

His clothes were considerably cleaner now, something I hadn't thought of a wolf worrying about. "Sorry" He rubbed the back of his brown head. Smiling he looked around to Hige and Kiba, "Where is Tsume?" He asked looking around.

Kiba walked swiftly towards the entrance. "Coming" He said as Tsume walked in, human form. He and Kiba exchanged a glance and Tsume nodded.

He swiftly walked over to me and Toboe, and glared at me. "Let's go" He said, turning into his wolf form and dashing out the cave.

"Aww" Hige complained. "Don't worry about him Luna. He is just being weird" Hige smiled as he looked at Kiba who nodded him out.

"Toboe" Kiba looked at us. "Can you give her a ride?" And Toboe's face lighted up delighted.

He bounced around happily. "OF COURSE" He smiled, forming his wolf and nudging me on.

I looked at Kiba who gave me a reassuring nod. I got on Toboe carefully, not wanting to be too heavy or hurt him accidently. Toboe seemed perfectly fine when he and Kiba took off out of the cave. The wind rushed past my face, whipping me, but not freezing me at all. Toboe's body warmth was more than enough for comfort to me. I looked around as quickly as I could, leaning down close to Toboe's ear. The landscape skated by, trees frozen over with snow, grass completely invisible. They sky itself was worth the trip. Stars littered the sky and I realized, the moon was more lovely than ever now, fully glowing and closer than ever. "Thank you" I said into his ear. I had a sneaky suspicion that Toboe had done more than his share of convincing to get Kiba, Hige, and Tsume either somewhat ok with me going, or more elated than I was. Toboe seemed to take this as a speed boost and instantly caught up with the pack, when Tsume and Kiba's head whipped towards us; they stopped barking to each other and looked at me, Tsume with a confused and upset face. They raced on, passing yards of green and fields of blue water. When the water past, we always took breaks, for them to rest, and for me to cook. After all, I felt useless just riding on Toboe. Hige always took two or three shares of the food and always partook in the somewhat swimming party we had. Toboe and I always rode together, I had a feeling about his feelings towards me, and if he ever wanted to talk about them, I would more than happily listen. It was about 3 weeks after we had left my hometown. They had all stopped at a cave, mostly resting and munching on the food I made. It was this day, that Tsume and I would make a connection.

* * *

He had always refused to eat any food I made, always went off to find his own. Which I wasn't upset with, I could see he was not very fond of me. It was the day I made a stew from a deer they had found and he sat outside on a hill. Toboe and Kiba and even Hige had eaten less and less each time he had refused to eat, and I finally had enough. "You guys eat, I know he is hungry" I said with a smile. By now, all three of them had gotten to know me well enough to know when I set my mind to something I would do it. "It isn't like he will hurt me" I said to Toboe, who had gotten up to come with. I smiled and walked outside to the gray, stone, wolf statue of Tsume. "Please?" I pleaded. "You need to eat; you're even skinnier than before, which is saying something Tsume. They are all worried about you too you know" He grunted in his wolf form before he turned around.

He growled and I could tell that was an _I don't care what you think_ growl. That sent me over the edge, and I knew the three guys would be cringing in the cave when they heard this. "Listen to me grumpy" I said, quoting a line from a story book. "I've had just about enough of this. You don't have to eat my food, but at least show them you're eating. You think they are happy and dandy not knowing for sure whether you've eaten. I know you think they are your friends, I know that more than anyone. However, they are still worried, which is affecting them, so you should pull your big dumb, scarred butt out of your mouth and at least go eat the meat I didn't touch." I huffed and he stopped and turned, his face soured. "Don't look at me like this Tsume, all I'm doing is saying the truth, whether or not you choose to accept it is your choice, but they are my friends to, and your causing them pain" I huffed again, and this one seemed to take him by surprise. He shifted to his human form, choosing to tower over me in a form similar to mine.

He shook his head lightly, his white hair bouncing around. "It isn't that human" He said.

But I stopped him. "You don't have to use my name, or even acknowledge my existence just tell me you'll eat something so they stop suffering too" I told him, and he looked down, now realizing his mistake.

He looked at me with wide eyes, frozen. I saw his gaze travel behind me and turned around to stare into a large purple cape. A man stood, between me and freedom, and I felt a large, rough hand grab me from behind and pull me back. Tsume had put himself in front of me, blocking this new guy from me. "Darcia" He growled, which made the man turn around. His purple cape flowed behind him, his bright red, and black armor shone in the now dying sunlight, his right eye covered by some sort of patch. He grinned, his one eye slightly covered by hair. He took a step towards us, and Tsume growled, sending one of his hands to encircle me behind him.

Darcia smiled. "So the stories are true. There is one with neutralization powers. I guess I've found it, so _wolf_" He said, somewhat differently "I suggest you hand her over, or she might get more than a little hurt" He said, the corners of his mouth turning upward in devilish way. When he did, my whole body froze; the movement around me became slow and sluggish. I saw Darcia lunged for Tsume, who transformed and jumped up on Darica. Darcia pulled out a sword and began slicing and dicing at Tsume. My breath caught and my feet were frozen to the ground. I saw Tsume flung to the side, out into the now blizzarding field. Darcia seemed to grunt when he walked towards my frozen form. His sword was still out and all I could do was stare blindly into the space Tsume had been flung. Darcia was now feet from me, the cave was too far away, Tsume was gone, but hopefully safe and I was about to become some trophy for some demented weird guy. I froze harsher when Darica's hand grabbed my left shoulder he pulled me into his hard armor. The armor itself was colder than the air, and the air itself was rushed from my body. I felt like we were somehow moving up, the ground beneath my feet disappeared and with a sudden movement we were in a long hallway of some sort of ship, the ringing returning to my ears. This Darcia person put me in a chair and left me there. He pushed some sort of button and threw a large, gray wolf into a cage.

My consciousness snapped back and I blinked realizing Tsume's broken and battered body. "TSUME" I yelled as I tried to stand up, I realized my feet were grounded to the chair by shackles, the same as my wrists. "What do you want bastard?" I asked angrily, struggling.

I noticed he laughed a bit, locking the big cage and he sat down in front of some giant sized windows in a giant sized, red-backed chair. This inside of this place was filled with different gadgets and objects I would have never known of. The only thing I could think of, was that he was a noble, this noble named Darcia. Darcia ignited something and I instantly recognized the sound of this being a large ship. The sound not only startled me, but instantly woke Tsume. He lunged and growled towards me. I wanted nothing more than to go over and break him out, but the stupid chains blocked my escape. Darcia made the ship lurch forward, sending me flying back into my chair, slamming my head on the metal seat. I cringed as I felt a dribble of blood drop down. Tsume barked loudly at Darcia, who only laughed in answer. I looked over at Tsume, noticing a weak point in the bars, an area with scratches that could easily have been broken. Tsume shot his face toward me, when I bobbed my head in the direction he needed to go it only took him seconds to find the weak spot, and quickly and quietly he broke through the box, not catching the attention of Darcia. Tsume bounded over to me and quietly broke the chains on me. I hugged his neck, to happy to notice Darcia standing up and walking toward us. Tsume nudged me onto his back, and despite the absolute fear I should have been feeling, the happiness that Tsume finally accepted me, if even a little, was so much to make a single tear began to form. I shook it away and glared at the approaching roach of a noble.

Darcia raised an eyebrow at me when he saw my hand fly down to Tsume's neck fur, making him immune to any damage Darcia could cause. "So" He muttered, "You formed a bond, even though you spite humans" He grinned his smug grin as he stepped forward. "Though a human and wolf can never truly bond, a mutual relationship is easy to make, and to break" he said, lunging forward, charging us. His black glove caught my neck, and he easily knocked Tsume back into a wall, a horrible crunch came from deep within Tsume. He cringed as he slumped to the floor, unmoving.

My blood froze as his unmoving body gave up its hunt for Darcia. Darcia himself smiled, his face transferring from Tsume's body, to my struggling body. His hand crunched as he balled his fist. "I didn't want to do this" He seemed to sigh, as his hand flew back, preparing to punch me out like a light. A loud crunch stopped him still. His head turned slowly as Tsume, now in his human form, backed away slightly, his knuckles bruised but unscarred compared to Darcia's now gushing hand. For some reason, seeing his blood dripping to the floor furiously made me try to shake my head, the mere sight horrifying. Tsume pulled Darcia back, slamming him into a wall, breaking his grip on my neck just in time to grab me. Darcia stumbled back up, panicking as he saw Tsume, who grinned next to the open door to the outside, the ground miles down. I was too woozy to notice the slight smile Tsume gave me as he hugged me close and jumped out the window. A curse was the last thing I heard from the bastard.

We fell swiftly toward the ground, the air rushing out of me, I felt Tsume's warm skin shift into a furry landscape as he turned wolf again. That was beginning to get annoying, it would be nice to be awake during one of their transformations. He shifted me to his back, me barley being able to keep balance as we landed hard on the ground. When we landed, the ground hit with such a thud, even I felt the pain. Tsume grunted and fell over to the ground, me right along with him. As I passed out, I held him firmly in my hands, refusing to let him get away with getting himself hurt for me, oh was he going to have a firm talking from me, not to mention a deep thank you.

Faster and faster I ran. Four figures ran after me, soaked in a crimson liquid. The smell around me was peaceful as if nothing had just happened, as if my life had not suddenly been in turmoil. I stumbled over the corpse of her, my best friend. Why was this happening? A loud howl sounded far behind me, large, shrill, and almost proud to be in pain. It took no more than a few seconds for another, dejected, desperate howl to pierce my ears. My heart lifted off the ground as I only ran, unable to do much else, another piercing howl sounded, sending shivers down my spine. Finally, the worst sound to me possible, a howl, so alone, so sad sounded. I felt my heart jump from my very being. A sharp stab pierced my chest and I fell to the ground, gasping, fighting for my own breath to take place. A sharp object kicked me in my stomach forcing me over. I fell to the ground and a sharp, very sharp long sword was slugged through me, in an instant I felt life sprout from my chest, and a very handsome, bloody face leaned in close to mine, his breath on my face. His body went limp and my very being shattered. "T…Toboe?" I muttered, horrified at the suddenly surrounding bodies around me. Large gray wolf with a scar "T…Tsume no" I muttered, through the pain, a large white wolf, covered in blood spots, forcing its way up. "K…Kiba?" I muttered louder and my gaze traveled to the dark brown wolf huddled with an almost black, but dark brown wolf, both bleeding immensely. "Hige" I cried.

Shooting up faster than the bullet that pierced my shoulder I hit my head on some cave wall. My hand flew to my head and I fell backward. "Oh damn" I said, landing on the floor, a surprisingly soft surface. I heard a soft giggle and immediately looked up. Toboe smiled sweetly at me, his hand next to the place where I had been laying. I glanced around, my fears of losing this new family of mine were easily cleansed when I saw Kiba, Hige, and even a worried Tsume. They all stared at me intently as if I had something to explain. "What?" I asked, confused.

Hige gave me a glance, "What the hell were you dreaming about, us freaking cooking up a feast?" Hige asked. Typical, I sighed, Hige always had food on the mind, I knew someone who could fix that, but she had long since left my side.

Kiba gave him a light shove, "It sounded like a bad nightmare" He said, glancing at me, not nice, but not cruel, I was a little nervous. What could I have said while asleep? Was it that bad that I had to get these scrutinizing stares from them.

Tsume grunted, stood and walked over to me and Toboe, glaring down. He bent down, level with Toboe and me now. "Welcome…back" He stuttered, and my mouth dropped open. That was the last thing I expect, to have Tsume of all people be nice to me. But I took it, however small, I was just happy to have less fighting. He put his large, scared hand on my forehead. "Still have a fever, I'll get you something to eat… I'm sorry" He said, looking down as if he were… sorry. I couldn't believe my ears and apparently neither could Toboe, Hige, or Kiba. They all gasped my reaction.

"Whoa" I said. "What? You're sorry? Why?" I asked, generally confused, had I blanked on remembering something again?

He sighed and patted my head. "Just, not being able to get to you faster" He gave me a disappointed look, which quickly traveled to Toboe. Now I had clicked the pieces together. The only sense I could see Toboe seeing was that either Tsume had attacked me, but since he was so battered and bruised I was sure Toboe quickly discounted that one. The other being exactly what happened, I got kidnapped and shit happened. I sighed patting the ground.

"Silly" I said smiling sweetly, "You saved me, that's more than I could ever want" I said, "I find it amazing just how well you fought, like you had fought him way before" I laughed and Tsume grinned.

"Go back to sleep" He said, standing. "Kiba, there is a town here right? We can carry her there for an inn. We will be fine then" He suggested and Kiba nodded, taking in Tsume's reaction as well. Then as Toboe transformed, my eyes closed again as I was placed back onto Toboe's warm back, his deep breathing and steady heart beat more than enough to put me straight to sleep.

The next morning was more confusing than ever. Toboe wasn't next to me, like every other chilly morning that I had woke up in. My hand habitually reached for the soft, and recognizably warm fur that usually encircled me during sleep, but came up short. My eyes opened wearily as I searched for Toboe. My mind exploded when I saw the enormous room that surrounded me. I had lay in a soft, blue colored bed. It's sheet were made of satin and felt irrevocably soft against my skin. I wanted to snuggle into them, but more than three quarters of my consciousness told me to find Toboe. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed to the left. As I pulled the sheets off in mid turn, I noticed I wore a nice, silky, blue night gown. I looked around the room, noticing my long, still abnormally blue hair, now tied into a bouncy pony tail, and wondered what nut house I fell into. A dresser, taller than me, stood directly across from my sleeping spot, its handles were carved beautifully from some kind of ancient looking wood. The top of the dresser was a hard, straight line, with multiple mini-containers, for jewelry and such. Next to that was an extravagant window, I felt like I could fit two or three of those dressers through it. I got up and saw some blue slippers next to the bed. My mind instantly told me this seemed suspicious, but I quickly put them on when I felt the cold, hard floors, the only bad thing in this princess like room. I skidded over to the enormous door, some strange markings on the door only barley distracted me from my hunt of my new friends.

When I opened the doors, a long hallway greeted me, doors continuing down a long line to both my left and my right. When I tried to run down the hallway, a strong pair of arms grabbed a hold of me. My memory of the ship scene told me this had to be Darcia and I instantly turned in this person's arms, looking for a weak point. But a gentle, firm face meet mine, and his dark eyes pierced mine and his restricting arms loosened. "How are you feeling?" Kiba asked, his eyes not showing emotion.

I blinked a few times. Had that really happened? I was just ready to kill him, did I really think that towards Kiba? Of course, I had to remind myself that I was just a little nuts. "Umm, fine, really. Just kind of… unnerved about being in clothes I don't really remember falling asleep in. And of course the fact that your grip seems to be tightening now" I half shrugged and he grunted in surprise, quickly letting me go.

"Sorry" He mumbled as he fell back against the wall, reclining. "So how did you sleep?" His left eyebrow rose slightly.

My mind jumped from cryo-stasis as I answered. "Ok. But where are we? And who changed me?" I asked, a little nervous at the ladder of the question.

He shrugged. "They employee I guess changed you, but don't worry, I'm pretty sure she didn't do anything to you" He shrugged again. "And Toboe is one room down that way" He said nodding towards my left. I sighed, knowing he was safe made me feel a lot more at ease now. "Hige is down there" He moved to his right, "And Tsume is just out for a bit" He said.

I gave him a stare. "What about you? Weren't you tired at all?"I asked, surprised that he wasn't tired from all the running we had been doing. Them being wolves, they rarely stopped for a break, and I had usually fallen asleep on Toboe's back, his moving shoulder blades never annoying me.

He looked at me for a slight second. "Not really." He said, trying to push it off.

A door opened a few rooms down from us and Tsume walked through, his back somewhat hunched over. When his eyes landed on me, I saw his back straighten ever so slightly. "Your… up" he had said to me. I noticed a few scars decorated his healing arms and cringed mentally at them, knowing they were mostly my fault.

I smiled lightly. "Yeah, sorry I was out all night" I sighed. "How have you been?" I asked, concerned at his arms, knowing he was fine didn't ease me in the slightest.

He gave Kiba a surprised look. "You didn't tell her yet?" Tsume asked and Kiba shrugged. "I see" He said, turning towards me, "You see" He shrugged at Kiba, "His hard ass has been waiting outside your door for you to wake up since you passed out." He gave me a sullen look. "Which was about a week ago" He said and my eyes went wide.

A week? No way I could have been out that long. Wouldn't I have died of hunger before now? I was so confused I stumbled back slightly, catching the slight motion Tsume stopped himself from trying to catch me. I didn't understand how I had been alive right now. It all seemed so surreal I couldn't fathom it. "Wait" I tried to push out, waving my hands in front of my face. "A week? That isn't possible" I tried to reason out the joke they must have been pushing on me.

Kiba sighed at Tsume and looked me in the eyes. That look he was giving me made me mentally mad and scared and freaked out all together at the same time. I really didn't like that look lately. "You might go talk with Toboe" He told me sternly, sounding more like an order than a friendly suggestion. "He was up with you until about 12 hours ago. He practically hit the floor the moment his eyes close" He said, stopping Tsume from trying to make him back down. "He was too worried about you to care about his own health." He said, almost ridiculing me. I winced at his voice, the hard, sour edge didn't match Kiba at all, and I glanced at Toboe's door.

I smiled weakly. "Thanks" I mumbled. "I'll go talk to him right now. It's bad enough to know that I ride him every day and now I know that I've made him faint from exhaustion" I said, my anger starting to seep out. Tsume smiled and passed by Kiba who looked hurt at my words and patted me harshly on the head.

"Give him a break" He whispered, "He's been up 12 hours longer than Toboe" Tsume said as he passed me, and I could swear I heard some sort of remorse in his voice as he said his farewell and walked into, what I could guess was his room.

I looked at Kiba. "Kiba" I said, "I'm sorry. It must be hard having me along for the ride" I sighed. "Can you forgive me for that? I really am sorry, I don't mean to be a burden" I said, tears spilling out slowly, I didn't want him to feel like he had blamed me.

His hand placed itself gently on my head. "I'm sorry too, I know it isn't fun having moody animals around you all the time" he sighed his own, rubbing my hair out of my pony-tail.

I blinked my tears away. "Either way, go get some sleep, you deserve that" I told him, shoving him away. "And… thank you" I said, hiding a smile, him doing the same. He walked into another room, which I guess was his and I walked to Toboe's.

When I entered the room, I noticed it was much smaller than mine, and not nearly as grand. He had maybe one, small dresser to use, made from simple, common wood. The window was about half my size in every way. I saw a little lump on the small, wooden bed in front of me. A horrible shade of green covered the sleeping angel. I walked over quietly to him and saw him sleeping peacefully. I placed my hand along his forehead, and sat gently on the bed. "I'm so sorry Toboe" I said, brushing his hair from his angelic face. I noticed sleep lines under his eyes and cringed even more. Without warning, his head shot onto my lap and his hands curled greedily around my waist, not letting me move at all. With a surprised look on my face I calmed myself into stillness and waited for him to settle, which he soon did. I saw his sleeping form and couldn't help it, I started humming a small tune that my real mother had sung to me. The animal department head was my step-mother, but was nice none-the-less. The tune was soft, and matched each syllable swiftly. Toboe snuggled deeper into sleep the further into the tune I got. Eventually I had put my self to sleep, hang hands cradling his head and lay across his side. I felt like he was a little brother to me right now, though my feelings were deeper for him than that. My head hand dropped and my hair had flung out of its pony-tail, the long, blanket of hair now covered my back and flowed gently around us both, settling on my shoulders and just about Toboe's back. My hair ignored my ears and fell around my face, and the warm feeling of Toboe on my lap, and the warmth my hair generated made a quick fix for a sleep potion.

The movement from the door to the room made me flinch slightly, waking myself up. I saw Toboe, a bigger smile on his face than before he fell asleep, lay looking up at me and smiling. "You fell asleep again" He said, slight exhaustion in his voice.

I laughed lightly as Hige walked through the door. "We ready for food yet?" He asked eagerly. Toboe shot up like a bullet.

His mouth instantly started watering as he gazed at me. _Wait_ I thought _were they waiting for my reaction?_ I thought hesitantly. I smiled, not wanting to keep them. "Nope, we never eat again Hige" I joked with him. His face fell.

His entire face started looking sad and dejected as he asked, "Really?".

A quick wack upside the head snapped him out of his trance. "Stupid porky" Tsume hissed. "Don't you know a joke when you hear one? Or has the hunger gone to your head?" Tsume said, quite annoyed with something.

I vaguely wandered what was wrong before I heard Hige complain "Oh get over your self. I'm hungry. What am I supposed to do about that but eat?" He instantly shot back and I quickly stifled a laugh, this was probably not the best time to be laughing.

Toboe got off the bed and put a restraining hand on Tsume's shoulder. "Tsume" He said, almost sadly, "Come on, don't fight. We are all just a bit hungry Tsume" He said, trying to reason out the anger Tsume obviously harbored right now.

Tsume sighed heavily before shrugging away from Toboe. "Fine" He said, "But porky misses our next meal" He said, looking at me. "Any idea what were having? We are setting out in a few minutes so get ready, I guess we'll eat before we leave" Tsume sighed.

My eyes kind of rolled back a little at Tsume's question. I felt somewhat in shock. Was he actually going to eat _my_ food? Shocker to me I guessed. I nodded in reply "Whatever you guys catch I can cook" I said, holding my non-existent biceps.

Kiba walked in the room and spoke quickly. "I suggest we eat later, I think it best if we leave right now" He said, closing the door behind him.

"Why?" I asked, getting strange looks from Tsume and Kiba. "What are you guys hiding?" I asked, "I don't exactly have wolf-like sense" I exaggerated.

Kiba sighed and looked at me. "Darcia's troops have surrounded this place, the only to get away unnoticed is through a window about this high" He pointed towards the small window that we would all more than have to squeeze through.

I instantly understood why in the world he didn't want to tell me. Of course I would harbor anger towards one who hurt Tsume. If he had hurt any other of them, I think I probably would have snapped. "Right" I said standing up, my silky dress now, quite wrinkled. Toboe looked at me up and down.

He spun on his heels towards the window, looking out at the rain, then back at me. "She will catch her death of cold" Toboe said worriedly.

Constantly worrying over me was getting quite unwelcome now. "Listen" I said, "I happen to love rain Toboe" I said, smiling reassuringly "So don't worry about me, I enjoy it probably much more than you guys do" I laughed, and Toboe sighed, but Hige laughed along with me. Then the idea hit me. I felt like I was hitting it off with Toboe, though it probably wouldn't last, Hige reminded me of my best friend Morganna, who had left my side quite a while ago to go to some forsaken city on the edge of the world. She and Hige would be a match made in heaven. Toboe was about to shift forms when Kiba's hand caught his shoulder.

He looked at Toboe, than to me. "Let me take her this time, concentrate on running" Kiba said.

Toboe pouted. "Come on, stop treating me like a kid, I can run with her" He sniffed at him.

Kiba shook his head. "Since she is the only one here who isn't as fast as us than she should run with the one who runs fastest alone, therefore everyone will be at the general pace." Kiba explained. "I don't doubt you" Kiba reassured, "And if we should hear that noise again, get as close to her as possible and keep running" Kiba instructed, and I took visible notice of each one of them moving closer.

Toboe sighed deeply. "Alright" He agreed, a sad, unhappy look. "But be careful ok?" He asked, and Kiba grinned lightly.

"Come on" Tsume sighed annoyed. "They are inching closer, and I really don't like his smell" He indicated Darcia.

They all, for the first time, changed in front of me. Toboe's calm, collected, angelic face grew long, and snouted. His big, brown eyes turned smaller, more slanted. His two legs, bent at odd angels and his hands formed two more legs, that turned to paws. And out of his cute little but, came a tail, long, brown and fluffy. And finally his clothes seemed to melt into his skin as they formed his own brown fur, then his ears turned, sharp, but soft. I didn't pay attention to the others, in fact, I didn't even realize they had changed until Kiba nudged me in my arm.

I looked down and his white fur brushed against my silk dress. I hopped on him, now completely used to hopping up and down off of them. He grunted to the others when Tsume jumped through the tiny window. He leaped out first, followed by Hige, and as Kiba went to jump through, I ducked down close to his fur, it almost feeling like a soft field of daisies against my face. We were through in an instant and as we soared down the multi-story opening, I felt as if we were flying through the air. As we landed, Kiba turned slightly towards where Toboe landed, to make sure he was ok, and so that I would be reassured.

They hadn't been kidding when they said that we were surrounded. Hundreds of soldiers surrounded us on all sides, pointing large guns at us. We began to run faster and faster. One solider shot his gun, but strangely no bullet pierced anyone, instead, a long, piercing, high-pitched sound filled my ears. I shut my eyes and held out my hands. Instantly I felt the fur of Hige, Tsume and Toboe fill up my arms. All cringing stopped, and I clearly heard a large sound of shock when, I only suppose, the solider that fired was scared stupidly. I was happy that they at least weren't hearing this sound. It made me want to lash out, I had to grind my teeth and close my fists to keep from screaming. I could feel my pupils dilating, and whatever meager anger I had towards anything was screaming at me to lash out at anything, even my nearby friends.

It took us about 2 hours until Kiba decided it was safe to stop, it was only about 30 minutes before that, and I had finally stopped hearing that stupid ringing noise. We stopped in a cave, and I was more than happy to not hear any ringing noise in my ears. Kiba set me down and they all formed back into humans. Tsume went out to check the cave entrance, Hige sat down like he hadn't eaten, Toboe ran over to a spot and more than quickly made a fire and Kiba stared at me, his gave slowly moving to me, and then to the others before he took a seat and looked deep in concentration.

I felt a little out of place. Everyone seemed to have something to do except for me. I wanted to walk out of the cave, just walk a little on my own, but just from the feel of the atmosphere around me, making one move towards that entrance meant everyone would be on alert. Of course, the first one to actually speak was Toboe, thankfully he never held anger or hatred in a major scale in his voice. "So, what were those soldiers?" He asked, not to anyone in particular, but just asked.

"How should we know?" Hige asked, worn out. "It's not like we can go back for an interview" He said, sighing once again.

"Just shut up" Tsume said, quite loudly from his spotter's position at the entrance of the cave. "All of you" He said, clearly annoyed.

"Why should we?" Hige shot up, getting ready to fight Tsume who was instantly ready to fight back.

They both took fighting positions and were lunging at each other. "Stop, please?" Toboe pleaded to them, but to no avail.

I'm unsure of what happened after that, the progress was slow, almost as if in a trance. A shred of Hige's skin was torn off and my mind was sent into a frenzy. I could almost smell the blood. But while holding my head I noticed another smell, one much more horrid than the putrid blood I could smell. The smell was so clear, almost as if someone was right there. I did my best to push past the smell of blood and focus on this other smell. I noticed that it lead close to the bleeding, fighting dopes. "Guys" I said quietly. No one but Toboe had heard, but I was fed up with not being heart. "GUYS" I yelled, catching the angered Kiba, furious Tsume and annoyed Hige. Toboe looked me in the face. "Stop for a second idiots" I told them. My anger grew and for some reason I wanted to hit all of them, but I forced the words through my clenched teeth. "Sniff idiot" I told Tsume, who clearly could have smelled it.

With a rough movement he thrust his nose in the air and was instantly quelled. "I smell… something evil" He said in a daze, his view dashing to me.

Hige was still to shaken up, "Smell what? There isn't anything to smell besides your stupid, stringy ass" He insulted, but Tsume pushed him off.

Tsume slapped him to prove he honestly was holding back earlier. "Smell dumb ass" He said and Hige hiked his noise, catching his own proof of the smell. By now Kiba, Tsume and Hige were on their heels, Toboe and I stood next to each other, I didn't know how well I could do alone, but I felt, with Toboe there I would be unstoppable.

Slowly, the one we had all been expecting walked from the shadows of the cave. Darcia stood grinning. "So close if not for your shield" He grinned at me. So now what? Was I an object now instead of a person. "No matter though, paradise will only open for those who deserve it, which is not any of you" He grinned, and instantly all four of my friends had turned into growling, ready-to-fight to-the-death wolves. My heart froze as I saw Darcia remove his patched eye. Kiba turned and barked something at me, but I felt my limbs go numb as soon as his patch was off. In an instant I was on the closest rock, straining just to stand straight. My vision blurred and my eyelids had become largely heavy. I wanted to collapse right there, just fall asleep, but a snap in my mind made me stay awake. How could I sleep in la-la land? I had to stay awake. But more than anything, the one thing that kept me awake was the grunting and squealing from my friends. My eyes were just open enough to see Darcia tear through Hige, causing a huge slice in him, Kiba was next who received a sharp face-slap, sending him flying against the wall, then was Tsume, I thought he would be better but Darcia quickly stabbed him with a long sword. Then came the one I regretted most by just letting him go, Toboe stood between me and Darcia, a determined look on his face. Darcia grinned. "Stupid mutt" He said, pulling out a revolver and aiming it at Toboe.

That was the line for me. I felt anger rise through me, heating my whole body. My legs became fire as I felt more pressure exceed them. My back arched and I felt my whole body crumple into a stance where I was on my hands and knees. My hands felt so hot that I thought they were melting. Screaming, however was the last thing on my list of things to do. My head burned and pulsed with anger as I felt it lean down somewhat. I looked up at Darcia, I thought I was lower than before, but none of that, I could clearly see the muscles flex on his hand as he was about to shot, and quicker than ever I ran up to his hand, sinking my weak teeth into his arm. His surprised cry of pain was good to hear, but I still had urgent business to do, my friends were in terrible pain, Toboe had been threatened and I was sick and tired of this man destroying my chances at happiness. I sunk my teeth further into him, firmly tasting blood in my mouth. I ignored it until I was flung into the wall. A sharp pain filled my whole body and I fell to the floor. I saw his angered expression as he back away and disappeared. I looked up and wanted to laugh hard when he had run away. I saw Toboe walk up to me in his wolf form with stunned eyes. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but for some reason no words would come out. Toboe phased back and he stood a good 2 feet higher than me. I was confused now, wasn't I taller than him by an inch or two? He bent down as if to pet an animal and looked at me. "Luna" He said, "Your…. a wolf" He told me simply.

My face turned upside down, along with the logical part of me. "What do you mean?" I asked, hearing my voice, becoming slightly more relaxed. He cocked his head to the side.

He phased back to a wolf, only increasing my curiosity. Now I was confused, he didn't have to phase back and forth for me. _See?_ He asked, his mouth unmoving, or his snout unmoving, but I clearly heard his soft voice.

I couldn't understand what was happening, so I walked over to a shallow puddle of water that was hidden in the corner. I looked down and saw a sky-blue colored wolf, with soft blue eyes and pointy blue ears staring at me. _What the?_ I asked, more confused than ever, since when were there blue wolves? I wandered.

Toboe nudged me. _You're a wolf Luna, isn't that cool?_ He asked, his face piping up like a kid with a fresh batch of candy to eat. His face dropped slightly though as he registered my face.

_Cool?_ I asked him wordlessly, _How did I get like this? Will I ever turn back? If I do will I at least be in cloths? And what about them?_ I asked, more questions forming in my minds than was possible.

Toboe turned harshly towards our fallen friends. Over half the pack lay on the ground, totally hurt. My mind was racing as I bounded over to Kiba. I felt like I had only taken a step, but I had crossed an entire cave in one step. What would running feel like? I wondered. That was going to be a great part of this thing at least, but the worst was my heightened senses, while they were good, right now I felt like I could see every blood cell dripping from Kiba's wound. It seemed a lava flow of blood poured out without stopping. I saw each and every breath he took, and noticed it got more shallow the more it progressed. I wanted to run, but the only thing I could think to do was to touch Kiba, my only hope was that somehow, like with the noise, I could take away their pain, make it mine, there fore giving them a breather.

I stuck my long, blue nose down at his battered face. As soon as I had touched his face, I felt mine catch fire. The heat of the movement of air killed my senses, lying down seemed like heaven right now. But I forced myself away from him and saw miraculously, the wound from Darcia healing in an instant. His eyes shot open, his very eyelid movement caught my new eyes. His fur bristled as he shot himself up and started growling at me. I back slowly right into Toboe who stood in front of me. _Kiba_ he told him soundlessly _she's fine. It's Luna_ He said, nudging towards me.

Without a second thought, Kiba trusted Toboe's word. _So we were right. You are one_ He said, looking at my form, _though we weren't expecting blue_ he said.

_WE?_ Toboe and I asked breathlessly. We both stared at each other for a moment, and if it had been for no fur I could swear I was blushing like an apple.

Kiba sighed, his head bending slightly. _Yes, Tsume and I sensed you could have been one of us_ and as he informed us of this, he turned his head towards Tsume and Hige, his face freezing.

Remember that occurrence just a moment ago I padded up to him, the pain still increasing as I approached Tsume. _Don't worry_ I told him, _I think I know what to do_ I said, not wanting to welcome the pain but I put my face near his stab wound anyway. The instant my nose touched his stab wound, I felt as if something had been plunged into me, but I received no more smell of Tsume's blood leaking out, which was what brought me a little relief.

His eyes flew open to, and upon seeing me, who he must have thought was some weird dog getting to personal, he flew up and landed a foot away from Kiba, who stood defensively in front of him. _Tsume_ he barked, _We were right Tsume, that is Luna_ he said, and this appeared to quell Tsume, who still gave me a look, his mind flickering to the stab wound and the now healing wound.

Of course I felt more than a stab wound, but I wasn't about to leave Hige out of the healing process. I walked over to him, a little dizzy from my own pain, and leaned my nose into his tear in his side. His blood sent new shivers down my spine. I had seen too much blood today, but hopefully this would be the last of it. As I leaned into his slice wound I noticed that it quickly healed as well, and on my leg, right above the bone, appeared the ever faithful pain again.

Hige stood up and flexed himself, making sure of no pain. He seemed dandy until he saw a blue wolf staring at him, cringing slightly. _Who the hell are you?_ He asked, and I counted until I saw Kiba, Toboe, and even Tsume walk up and explain it to him, and for some reason very slowly. Hige laughed when they were done, _Can't wait to see you once you change back_ he hinted, his laughter getting a little more annoying.

Kiba stared at me. _Do you know how to change back?_ He asked curiously.

I shook my head laughing like a wolf. _I've never exactly been a wolf ya know?_ I said, noticing how concerned they all looked.

Toboe giggled, _Just kinda imagine you are human again_ He told me smiling.

I nodded and imagined my own self, making sure to put myself in the silk night-dress I had on. In a second, I noticed I was standing tall again, and to my relief I felt cloths flutter around me.

Toboe was next to me, his face smiling, and Kiba, Tsume and Hige all became humans once again. "Maybe we should head out now" Tsume said, noticing the build up of snow. "Princess can run on her own now right?" Tsume asked, I had grown quite accustomed to my nickname of princess.

Kiba shook his head, "We should take her somewhere where she can get some practice in at being a wolf" He told Tsume firmly, a strange look on his face that somewhat reminded me of laughter, but not in a polite way.

Toboe stepped forward cautiously. "I can still carry her I hope" He said, the look of please-don't-let-me-feel-useless spread out miraculously on his face.

As Toboe pleaded Kiba sighed, "Ok, but run swiftly, I don't want to bet on Darcia's troops coming back".

Tsume added his own comment "Plus she may have a limit on those healing powers of hers" He said, and instantly in my head I knew he was right, after all, when I had taken away the ringing noise from them, I only heard it intensify. The same with their pain, while they got off scott-free, I wasn't as lucky, but I wasn't really bothered by that.

Toboe nodded, and within minutes, my, newly call-able, pack was ready to go. For the first time since Morganna had left me, I felt like I had a home again.

We quickly piled up and leapt out of our hiding spot. I was so accustomed to feeling the sharp, cold, piercing wind in my face. Though now it seemed like daggers flew towards me. I could only base this added sense on the fact that now I knew I was a wolf, maybe my senses sharpened a little. I looked up at the gray sky. As fast as we were moving, I felt the urge to simply hop off Toboe, and go for my own run. Looking at the sky made me feel a little more free, as I saw the large, gray, puffy clouds flash pass us, I wished desperately for Morganna to see this. She would have loved knowing I was a wolf, and would probably never stop teasing me about it. I sighed and looked on ahead of Toboe, who was now, almost caught up with Kiba. Apparently he seemed much more energetic today.

It was at the moment of looking forward that I saw a large lump off to our right. "Hey guys" I yelled out, and all four halted to a stop, looking at me like I stopped a famous roller coaster. "Doesn't that lump over there look like dog?" I asked, and Tsume's eyes clearly rolled. I sighed, hopping off Toboe, "Fine then, I just wanna see so just give me a minute" I said, turning around, trying desperately to ignore Tsume's growl sounds. I approached the lump, the rest of the pack following swiftly behind me, and when I got close enough to the lump I bent down and gasped, drawing the complete attention of the wolves around me. I instantly recognized the heart-shaped pendant that looked of sapphire with an emerald sphere in the center. My breath caught and the only words I could form while awe-stricken at the dark brown, almost black, purple eyed, dog. "Morganna?" I asked, horrified.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Added Friendship**_

It took us only moments, to us at least, to find a town with an inn. Secretly we took my discovery from the icy-field up to a third story bedroom. We had rented 3 rooms, one for the female of the pack, me was the only one we could think of, one for this dog, that may have been a wolf, and even more shocking, my dear friend, and one for the guys. We went to the first room, a tiny shack of a room with a simple, wooden bed, a large, red carpet on the floor was tackily placed in an off-center position. A simple, moving closet was the only visible place for clothing. The rest of the room itself was a bare, wooden house. A tiny window let in the littlest bit of light. We set the dog down, carefully. I could see plainly on Hige's face that he wanted nothing more than to go find food. Tsume just wanted me and Toboe out of the room with the animal. Of course, the only way to tell this about Tsume was when his eyes would dart back and forth between Toboe, me and the dog. Kiba stood by the door, ready to defend but looking perfectly complacent. Toboe was next to me, checking the dog for any serious wounds. When Toboe and I were done we got up and walked towards the door, the clock in the hall way clearly stating 1:00 A.M. We were all tired to say the least.

We sealed the room with the dog with the key. Toboe went reluctantly with the rest of the pack to their room, Hige mentioned something about Toboe not being gentle enough, but when I went to say goodbye, I stomped on his foot and smiled as if I did nothing. "Night then" I told them, waving goodbye as they walked a ways down the hallway.

When I entered my room, a not so badly decorated one, I saw a large bed, clearly big enough for two, sitting in the back-left corner of the room. It used wood as a base too, but this was more defined than the other bed. Large, light blue sheets decorated the bed. _Perfect_ I thought, thinking of the color match. I stretched and was about to change clothes when I remembered something. I was still in that blue, silk nightgown from the last place, and I had no other clothes. So I improvised, I went into the shower, and washed the nightgown the old way, by scrubbing with my hands. Once I felt the dirt was gone, I took the night gown, hung it up on the towel rack and waited for about 10 minutes, as I begun to feel the freezing air, I noticed a small rack behind the door, and wanted to fall over on my face and scream. Towels to cover oneself up were right there, so I quickly grabbed one, and sat in silence, as I contemplated what I would do if some random person walked in to see a girl, sitting clothed in a towel with a blue, silk nightgown. I sighed when an hour had passed and quickly felt the satin, _Almost dry_ I thought, as I deemed it time to step into the shower for myself this time. Showering felt like a luxury that I had long forgotten about, though even though I should have enjoyed this, I stood, my hand on the white, crystalline colored wall in front of me. I thought of everything I had missed as a human. Not knowing I was really a wolf really put a damper on my thought. Though it was nice to find out, I was still upset, I wanted to stay with them, but the most recent even with Darcia put me at an uneasy phase. I didn't want to endanger them, my pack, my new family because I wasn't strong enough. Did they need to suffer for that? I was so ashamed, back when Morganna had been around, and we had played around at her house or the park, danger didn't exist to us. We played most of the day, only to return home to families that we didn't belong to. After all, we had both been adopted, and neither of us knew our parents. I thought of her reaction when she found out I was really a wolf, knowing her, she would laugh hysterically.

My thoughts shifted when I realized that the door out in front of my room opened quietly, followed by a small rap on the bathroom door. "Luna?" I heard quiet, little Toboe ask.

I slightly laughed but kept it to a bare minimum, "Yeah?" I asked back once I had caught onto my breath.

There was a pause and I assumed he wanted in, I let him know by a simple "come in" sound, which he soon picked up on. "Luna?" He asked, walking in, and sitting down on the toilet.

I could see his silouhett from inside the shower, his head bowed, and his hair had fallen around his face covering up most of himself. Terror struck my face when I realized something must be wrong. "Toboe?" I asked, sticking my wet head out of the shower. Water dripped in my face, but his face was worse than mine.

His face was clouded with worry and upset-ness. "Do you think of us… as friends?" He asked me, slowly.

I was more caught of guard than ever and I had to pull my head back in and turn away from him, towards the white wall again. Was he trying to give me a heart attack. I took one small gulp very quick, "Of course Toboe, We're more than friends" I said that last bit quieter.

He sniffed and for a moment, I seriously considered jumping out of the shower to go hug him, but my common sense told me to have a brain. "No, I mean… more than friends. And I was wondering, since were staying in this town a few days, would you like to, umm, I mean" He stumbled over the words.

I was positive that he could clearly hear every movement that my heart made, from it's wild jumping, to it's sparatic screams. I took a deep breath, and set my hand on my pounding heart. I could see what he was doing, and I knew for certain that he was to shy to say anything. "Toboe" I had interrupted him. "Since we are staying here, would you like to go to a restaurant with me for a bit?" I asked, glad for the curtain dividing us into two halves of one whole, so he couldn't see how shocked, and not to mention scared my face had become.

I clearly heard Toboe's breath catch as he nodded and made a small grunting noise. "Mmm" He said, and it was almost inevitable that he would jump up like that. I could see he saw how fast he had reacted, and he, himself was more surprised then me. He almost made a dash for my shower, but I saw his hands stop as he pulled himself back. "O…ok" He stuttered. "So… I'll come over here at about noon?" He asked, and this time it was my turn to grunt in agreement. He left, and I was pretty sure we both felt more than awkward.

It was as soon as he left that I shot my hand out of the shower, grabbed a towel and quickly dried my hand off, and just as soon reached for my blue night-gown, and sighed happily as it was dry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Date With Fate**_

I slipped on the clothes that Kiba had handed me, with a slight grunt. His choice in color and size were… to be questioned. The oversized, baggy t-shirt hung down to my knees, and the pants, while the height was ok, were incredibly tight against me. The shoes were small and painful, not to mention green. The purple pants clashed with the yellow t-shirt, and I looked myself over in the mirror. _And this is how I'm going on a date?_ I asked myself angrily. I took a minute to look at the nearby clock. It clearly read 10 o clock in the morning. I thought to myself for a minute about going to get some more clothes, obviously these wouldn't work, but my issue was getting away from the others. I highly doubt they would let me walk the streets of this place alone, and clothes shopping for a date wasn't a company gathering to me.

I took another minute and sighed, now was as good as any time. I turned towards the small bed and grabbed a tiny purse that had some savings; _I knew I would do this_ I sighed, as I pulled out the small amount of money I had stuffed inside. I looked towards the door and laughed lightly, before I plummeted my self out of the window, only falling a few feet.

Once I was outside, I noticed the dull gray sky, and the filthy alley way I was now in. I ran towards the street and smiled when I noticed the many different stores that surrounded our tiny hide-away. I walked up to one store name "What to Wear" I noticed a beautiful gown that adorned the front window. The sleeves puffed out, only a few inches long, and the dress itself was very small, so much that I would be a stick if I had worn it. The skirt of the dress flew out like a cloud, but down by the bottom I noticed the price. If I had just about multiplied my money by 100, I might have had enough, so I sighed and walked away.

The next store I saw was a smaller one that read "Everyday Life" So I shrugged and entered the small store. Normal clothing flew in front of my face, causing me to fall back a little and in the confusion I had hardly noticed the soft hand cuddling my waist. "Well now" A voice came from behind me, "A flower… in this dreary place?" A boy, no older than me asked. The way his arm cuddled my waist made me blush brightly with excitement. His purple eyes penetrated mine, and he wore expensive clothing that encircled his whole body fluidly.

I fought my way from his grip until finally I was standing on my own. "Thanks for that" I said, wiping the blush away. "But I'd best be going" I smiled kindly and as I was about to turn and leave, he seemed to fly into my way.

His eyes made me stop for a few seconds, until I remembered Toboe's handsome, smiling face. "Wait now" He grinned, seeming to get suspicious, "Are you thinking about a boy?" He asked, hitting the nail on the head for me. "Oh, I get it, you're trying to captivate him, when his thoughts are filled of a rival of yours… too bad" He mocked, strolling down the women's intimates isle, "Guess I'll stick around to find out what happens" He laughed as he phased down the aisle, stroking the hangers gently.

As he left, my mind was filled with only two emotions, rage from the egotistical manic trying to obviously get my number… and two, excitement from tonight's date with Toboe. My head was so fuzzy; picking out new clothes was going to be harder than fighting Darcia. I walked briskly down the aisle until a small rack caught my eye. Labeled as the 50% off rack. Small rejects hung drearily to the rack, some even questionable as to why they were here. I wanted to slightly laugh, but three items then caught my eye, on the same rack. One was a long, blue dress, midnight in color, and ruffled at the bottom. Standing by itself, it seemed to wave in the non-existent wind. My eyes were captivated by the movement, but I forced myself to look even higher onto the dress' torso area. It caved out slightly, indicating it was a dress for a mature woman, and the slight beaded designs added a clear sparkle to it. The sleeves were left as shirt sleeves, though slightly puffy in the middle. I looked around quick and smiled _It's mine_ I thought as I picked it up. The other two were simple, and would be good for the traveling I was only to sure about having to do. One was a regular pair of blue jeans, only totaling eight dollars and just my size too. The other was a black shirt, no designs, just plain black, easy for hiding at night, and tight around the waist. The sleeves pretty much sucked themselves onto the skin as I picked both the shirt and pants up. Grinning, I walked over to the counter, where a guy, not so impressively dressed stared at me. He threw strange comments my way, which was totally unprofessional, so between the weirdo at the beginning and now… I was ready to leave. I wasn't much for shoe shopping, never have been. So I decided to go with the blue tennis shoes I had.

I walked back to the hotel, sneaking and sleeking as I climbed through my window. Surprisingly, I saw nothing was changed. Apparently none of them had thought to check in on me, I was both disappointed and a little happy. I skidded over to my bed, nearly tripping on a new object. I looked down, across my legs at a pair of bright a little note that said _Thank You_ and was signed Toboe. It was so adorably cute; I couldn't help but smile the whole time I was getting dressed.

At the appointed time, I sat, in one of the nicest dresses I ever actually liked, and sat patiently, fiddling with my new found hair-style, that ponytailed the long mass, and draped it gingerly over my shoulder. After a few minutes of waiting, my door had a quiet knock on it, and slowly I stood, inhaling deeply. I walked over to it quietly and opened it, knowing it was Toboe already, almost dying of shock when I saw Toboe in a tuxedo that ran the shape of his body so well. His shoes were nice, to a point. And while I had always thought his hair was a little wild, his hair was still that, but more calmed, not as much to my liking now that I saw it like that. "Sh…Shall we go?" He asked holding out his arm. I smiled and took a deep breath as I walked out, feeling the stares from Tsume, Kiba, and Hige all too easily. _They have no idea how to hide_ I laughed to myself.

Toboe and I exited the building, the stars had already revealed themselves, and the small, cool air breeze felt great against my blushing, red face. "So…" I questioned, "Where are we terrorizing first?" I laughed, and Toboe smiled.

I lost my edge slightly when he responded, the uncertainty of it quite confusing. "You'll see" was all he said, as he added a small smile onto his grinning lips.

At first I was a little nervous; Toboe had never been this kind, or outgoing for that matter. He led me down the street, the cars passing more and more frequently. I gave nervous glances towards some of the people we passed; always shifting so I could feel if my wallet was still there. "Toboe" I hesitated on the edge of a black corner, "This is the edge of the city" I said, taking a small step back, towards Tsume, Kiba, and Hige, their smells drifting further and further away.

Toboe stood his back straight towards me. He slightly chuckled a little before turning around. His eyes were blank and white as a ghost. My heart seemed to stop as I turned on my heel, only just noticing that a high-pitched squealing sound had entered my ears. For the first time, without taking anyone else's pain, I clenched my ears and bent down, the sound getting louder and louder, the ringing never stopping. I managed to open my eyes a little to see Toboe, standing and laughing as his body swiftly morphed to a tall, cloaked person, his height clearly above mine.

This new person wore a familiar long, purple cape that encircled his feet. _No_ I thought, as Darcia let out a small, quiet chuckle, echoing deadly in my ears. His mouth moved, wording a phrase I couldn't recognize, his grin fading all the while as he dramatically raised his arms to the sky. The screeching increased, and finally, through the pain my body gave out. My hands fell limply to the ground and I collapsed helplessly to the floor. My view began to blur and slowly, with Toboe's face in my mind, I fell into a torturous slumber, scared, and alone.

At the hotel, Toboe sat, excitedly kicking his legs, his outfit slightly clinging to his skin. He was unsure of how to dress, and the constant comments from Hige was beginning to put him on edge. _Do I have the right to do this?_ He asked himself, picturing Luna happily throwing on the expensive shoes Hige had told him to give to her. _I mean, she's like a princess, and I'm just some random wolf asking her out… What did I do this for?_ He asked, beginning to panic. A slight giggle echoed down the hall quickly, and instantly Toboe grabbed a clock and gasped horrified at the time. _CRAP_ He yelled in his head, _I'm late_ He said, grabbing his army boots and slipping them on quickly. He tried his best to smooth out his red top and green, baggy pants. "No good anyways" He sighed as he exited the room, and felt curious eyes slipping onto him. He repeated the same words he had been saying for the whole time, _Crap crap crap crap…_ He sighed as he gingerly knocked on Luna's door. "Luna… It's Toboe" He said, quietly. Toboe waited a good five minutes before he gulped and knocked slightly louder, "Luna, I'm ready" He said, his confidence returning to him.

It was seconds later that the door from Kiba and Tsume's rooms burst open. "Toboe!" Tsume shouted, "Listen" He growled. Hige walked out of the room with the new found wolf, only to tumble down in the fetal position. Toboe began screaming as the loud, screeching sound entered their ears. He doubled over in pain as did Kiba. Tsume tried to make it look as if it didn't hurt, but after rushing over to Toboe's huddled form, he himself collapsed on the ground.

The sound lasted forever, echoing deeply into all of their ears. And as the sound slowly shifted away Kiba stood a heated look on his face. "Luna" He breathed, flinging the door open harshly, the hinges cracking from the pressure. The box of new shoes had been torn open, and the shoes taken out, Luna's old shoes taking the place. "Damn it" Kiba cursed turning down the hall, Tsume close behind. They both halted back and turned, their faces angry, "Darcia and Luna" was all they said before Toboe shot like lightening to catch up. Hige began to run, but as he ran past the door to the other wolf, he sighed and thought _I'll tell her later_ He thought, dashing to catch up.

The three lost any and all cares about their true forms showing to real humans, and as they darted out of the door, women let out high pitched squeals, clearly not used to huge dogs running about in the hallway. Tsume wanted to turn around and glare at them, just to scare them, but his hidden instinct to protect his new comrade showed itself relentlessly now. They dashed from the inn, quickly following her scent, accompanied by another, hated scent they all knew too well to be Darcia. Her trail ended at the edge of town, were a small ruffle in the snow clearly showed a struggle between two people, and one who was dragged slightly. Luna's scent began to lift upright into the sky the further they got from town.

They all stopped and huffed in frustration. "Where the hell is she?" Hige shouted angrily to no one. His frustration left him when they all noticed a new smell; a person had clearly followed them, and as they all turned to see who it was, a small, and rich looking boy with purple eyes smiled at them.

He let out a small chuckle, getting a response of growling from the four wolves. "Oh come now" He grinned, "Is that any way to treat someone who's going to help you?" He grinned, getting a confused look from each wolf. "There isn't any reason to believe she went up… Some weird guy grabbed her after she passed out and took her down a stairway, under there" He pointed.

Kiba stood, his wolf form now hidden, though he knew the only reason it changed it was so that he could speak. "Why help us? You know what we are…" He glared.

The boy let out a small chuckle, "Just don't tell her… that her family isn't all gone" He said, sadness intruding in his more than confident voice. Without giving them much of a chance to respond he strolled down the street, the rain now beginning to come down harshly.

Kiba nodded thinking how well it would have been if they could tell her, but they would honor him if he hadn't lied. All four darted to the area, not having any luck until Toboe tripped and fell flat on his face. They all rushed over to see if he was ok, but their attention shifted more towards what he tripped on. A large door stuck out of the ground, quite obviously. "This is probably a trap you know. Maybe you should stay here Toboe" Kiba warned, but when Toboe himself began to struggle with opening the door, Kiba was more than reassured that Toboe was ready to go anywhere.

They all lifted the door open, enough to where the door began to fall back from the heavy force of which it was lifted. It slammed hard against the ground, the sound echoing into the long, dark tunnel that extended before them. "Well I'd say were heard" Hige grunted, being swiftly left behind from his teammates. "Well that's nice" He said, angrily running to catch up. He was about to yell at them to wait when he ran smack into Tsume. He stood up and shook his head angrily, "What the hell Tsume?" He yelled, but his attention was thrown upward, towards tall buildings. A whole city now surrounded them, cars passing wildly as they hid their true form from the passing pedestrians. "Shit, what the hell is this?" Hige asked, to no one in particular.

A large car passed them, picking up its speed at the sight of them. Toboe's eyes widened as well as the rest of them. "LUNA" They all shouted towards the speeding car. They ran quickly after it, easily catching up to the car.

I sat, as still as ever, buckled in securely to a large car I knew nothing design-wise. I had long since given up struggling; my senses had been shortened ever since I had woken up from Darcia's attack. My eyes shifted down to the floor, even that black carpeted floor was blurry to my eyes. Everything was playing in slow motion to me, the window slightly cracked for air, the buckle and its tightness shifting with ever bump, the driver slowly turning the wheel, and the worst of all, how I seemed to smell the only others that mattered to me, that gave me reason. Toboe's smell was drifting heavily into my nose, not leaving much room for other smells, seeing as how my sense of smell was so numbed down, I wasn't even sure I was smelling the others as well.

The car began to slowly speed up, and slowly my body was pushed further into the seat, until I felt the car force itself to a stop, and low growl sounds echoed in my ears, as my door was thrown open. I saw a blur of black on top of a blue blur, but I sighed, uncaring of what happened now. I was pulled harshly out of the seat, the buckle snapping under the enormous strength of the pull. "Got" a voice echoed around me, and three other blurs shifted around me, one smaller than the rest, though I cared little. I was placed onto a soft surface and slowly the air stung my face. I heard shouting and screaming for what seemed like hours, until another soft surface was on my face. I looked around, now seeing five blurs, one with much yellow, one with a spot of black on top of white, one with nothing but black, and one with red topping the figure.

The fifth figure had no register in my mind whatsoever. The most I could make out was a purple over a spot of green and dark blue on the bottom. The figure had no hesitation before it slowly darted over to me. The closer this one got, the better I felt. This person became clearer by the movement, until my mind registered my old friend Morganna in her lilac sweater that covered her forest green spaghetti tank top, and on her legs she wore a dark blue, that faded into an ice blue pair of bell-bottoms. The easiest way to recognize her was the heart shaped sapphire pendant that held an emerald sphere in the center, something she would never leave without. "Mor….ganna?" I asked, more confused than ever.

The only thing she could do was nod, "Oh Luna" She said, "After I left home, I found this weird guy named Darcia, who told me I was a wolf, go figure?" She laughed sitting on my bed, as we took the positions of two girls gossiping about boys at a sleep over. "I wandered around till I found a town, but everyone was running around away from me. No one feed me, so I went without food till I passed out. Then I woke up with him kneeling down next to me" She pointed to Hige.

I gave a questioning stare. "What is this Hige?" I asked confused.

Hige let out a nervous laugh. "Well I couldn't stay away for some reason, so I kinda waited till she woke up. Once she did, I talked her through everything, and then they started shouted something about you down the hall, so I left her." He shrugged.

Her purple eyes sparkled as she spun happily, revealing her black hair cut at a diagonal from her right shoulder down "You should have seen it" She whispered, "Our 'talk'" She giggled, and instantly I registered what her girlish mind was thinking. She had easily fallen for Hige's brown mop of hair and shinning eyes.

I laughed, that is until I noticed Kiba and Toboe, both wearing a somber expression, though Toboe's was a kind of happy-somber. I turned my head around Morganna till my eyes hit them, "What's with you two?" I asked uneasy, suddenly noticing everyone's face dropping. I sat, confused on a bed with someone I thought had long ago left me.

Kiba sighed, "Listen, it seems as though, just for a while, we have to split up" He said bluntly. I began to shake and before the words 'why?' came from my mouth Tsume turned away as Kiba continued. "You see, it seems Darcia has only been able to find you through us, specifically Hige, Tsume and myself" He slightly sighed. "So in order to protect our new family, we must part ways for a while".

For a moment, time had frozen and my eyes became blurry with tears. "What?" I asked stunned, trying to sit up, but a quick movement from Tsume's hand, whacking the back of my head, stopping my entire being as my eyes blurred and I once again passed out.

The next time I awoke, I sat in the same bed, with only Toboe sitting next to me. I took a deep gulp, "There gone huh?" I asked, avoiding his gaze, something he was copying all too well. I took a deep breath and breathed in. "Alright then Toboe" I stood next to him. "If its gonna be just me and you, we'd better take some preparations." I paced.

Toboe looked at me, through his sad eyes. "What can we do? We're just two wolves, and only 18 year old kids… how are we…" He panicked, getting up and gripping my arm.

I stared calmly at him. "Well, if Darcia's looking for an un-coupled female wolf with four others with her. Think he'll be able to distinguish between a happily married couple?" I grinned, slightly manipulating the situation we were in to my own advantage.

Toboe gave me a sturdy look, probably not realizing what I was getting at. A few minutes of him thinking and his face turned to beat red to reveal he had figured out what I meant. "You mean, we should get married?" He asked me, pointing to himself and I respectively when he mentioned us. "Can we do that?" He asked confused.

I smiled and nodded, "Yup, but we'll have to move towns, I've got some money, enough to get us a business started. And when we get to a new town, we'll have to introduce us as a married couple." I smiled. "We will be fine" I said, not revealing the worry that was clouding the back of my head.

Toboe and I gave nervous glances as we avoided each other's eyes. It was decided that Toboe and I were to 'marry' and I wasn't sure how that would pan out. I shook my head from side to side and decided to go change into the plain black t-shirt and blue jeans I had picked up earlier. Toboe stood stone still as I went into the restroom to change. The whole while I was changing, my mind flirted through different possibilities of Toboe and I as a married couple, but Morganna's smiling face decided to interrupt my thoughts as worry suddenly clouded over me. I was slow to realize the face that, without me, if any of the others ran into Darcia, and he used that high pitched sound, they'd be out of luck because I was too weak to do anything but silence a sound. I let out a low groan before I stepped out of the restroom. "Toboe" I said, as he spun around to face me. "We can do this" I promised as we decided our first act as husband and wife was to skip out on the hotel bill.

We hopped out of the window and made a mad dash north. Toboe and I had no idea what to expect, but I was positive, with him I could live through anything.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Paradise?**_

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's me again, Luna. Today I finished up the chores of a hotel manager. I think it's lucky that Toboe and I have free room and board as long as I stay manager of this hotel, plus I get a paycheck too, so I can help provide Toboe with as much as possible. Lately he's been distant, he's been hiding in our restroom, crying quietly to himself. It worries me to see him like this, ever since our marriage, no not the one we used to avoid Darcia, our REAL marriage, he was happy, always playing around with me, but just a few months ago, he came back from the market and hasn't been his peppy self. It worries me so much to see my husband like this. However, I know that if I keep trying to smile for him, then maybe it'll help. Work calls often now, the only bad thing about living where I work is that I'm on call a lot. Our anniversary is actually coming up soon and hopefully he'll smile again._

Toboe put Luna's diary down, his confidence dropping heavily. His brown eyes brimmed on tears as he swiftly put it back into the large brown dresser as he heard her approaching. He sat on the bed, slightly serious for a moment, he fiddled with his brown hair that now hung down into a slender ponytail that hung down to just below his shoulder blades. He looked himself over, reviewing the changes he went through since they split up from their pack. His playful, green cargo pants had been replaced by black slacks for his job down by the construction company. His red, button up shirt was now a simply, slightly torn up, white t-shirt that was perfect for working with construction materials, and on his feet he wore simple, black tennis shoes. Luna walked through the door, depressed and clearly upset. Her eyes flitted up towards him and his heart skipped a beat as her words reverberated through his head, she placed a quick smile on her face and ran towards him.

"Honey!" I had shouted as I toppled onto him. I had just finished with some unhappy guests and Toboe's warm embrace was more than welcome. I landed harshly on him, and for the first time in ages I heard him laugh as we plummeted towards the ground. When we landed, we had landed hard, but when we looked at each other, we could only laugh hysterically as we hugged tighter and shared a warm, quick kiss. We struggled to stand up and slightly blushed when our neighbors beat on our walls to be quiet.

Toboe and I stood and exhaled as I pulled my dressy, blue, button up shirt that flowed seamlessly around my waist leading towards my midnight blue skirt that ended near my heeled, black shoes that contained a small bow on the ends that Toboe had gotten for our last anniversary. As I turned to change, Toboe grabbed my waist effortlessly, somehow getting the holder of my ponytail to break, releasing my long hair that flowed down to my ankles and fell quite intriguingly into my face, the ice blue harshly revealing the midnight in my eyes.

Toboe drug me closer to him, his brown eyes drawing me into him even further, as we shared a soft warm kiss that seemed to last a second, when in reality it was interrupted five minutes later by a loud knock on the door. We both let out a sigh as our vibrant eyes smiled at each other. I released my grip on his hand to walk over swiftly to the door. A guest two rooms away stared angrily at me, "He… Won't…. Leave…" She spat as I instantly recognized a scent drifting slowly off of her. My eyes danced around her to see a boy, only a few years older than me, with brown scruffy hair and light gray eyes. His familiar black jacket shrouded his obvious, torn up, t-shirt. His blue, jean, cut offs ended just below his knees where soon, his black shoes took over his feet.

As I readied to dart towards him, Toboe dashed passed me and feel into a soft hug from Kiba. "Don't worry mam" I bowed politely towards her. "I'll give him a stern talking-to in our room" I assured. The woman sighed out of relief knowing I would talk to him, but she had no idea, what exatally I'd talk to him about.

I swiftly led Kiba and the entangled Toboe into our room. Toboe sat on the bed while I leaned curiously next to him and Kiba stood, almost awkwardly as Toboe and I entangled our hands. "Sure has been a while" I glanced at Kiba. "Wanna tell us why you were gone and never decided to come back? It wasn't a great way to leave us" I warned him, slight anger impeding my voice.

Kiba almost leaned back, unable to respond quick enough. "Listen, It's about… Morganna…" He said slowly, nervously.

My instincts kicked into gear. "Darcia!" I yelled, pounding harshly on the wall. "Why did you leave us? If we had been together, nothing would have freaking happened. Don't you get it Kiba? I'm a wolf… so are you, Hige, Tsume, Morganna, and Toeboe! We can all protect ourselves just fine, but were stronger if we are in a group. What didn't you get about that?" I asked, blowing up at the fact that my best friend was in the hands of an evil jerk.

Toeboe gently hugged me before he stared at me and whispered "No", his face as serious as it could get, being the cute, boy-faced wolf he was.

I let the anger fume out of me, composed myself and looked Kiba in the eye. "Ok… so what happened to everyone?"

Kiba seemed to understand my anger at the circumstances. "Well, Tsume is out on a food run right now. He's still over protective, though he dosen't show it if he can help it. I've actually been following him, ever since we split up. He found out just last month about that, he was angry" Kiba recalled, slightly shivering in his voice. "Though after he had found out, we were in this town… Kruzer I believe it was. He and I began finding caves and such to hide in. But a week after we joined up, we caught the scent of two, very familiar wolves. He and I followed them to find Hige and Morganna. They were much like you two are now. Except they had there own cottage of sorts. Morganna is actually a bit taller now, she's pretty much matching Hige height, for height." He stopped his explanation, letting a sigh escape his throat. "1 week ago, Tsume, Hige, Morganna, and I all caught the scent of him…. Darcia" He said, a threatening echo escape his throat. "Darcia… has found us all. We managed to hide from him, but not before he did something despicable to Morganna" My face dropped three levels as horror resounded. I tried to choke out my worries, but Kiba knew what was coming and beat me to talking. "He planted something in Morganna… a poison so far as anyone can tell. Hige was furious when Morganna… passed out. We actually had to tie him up to keep him from running off. The only thing we could think of to help her was to somehow take her pain away…" He led off, looking at me.

I now knew what he was asking of me. The only reason I hadn't responded was because no one knew that when I used my abilities to take away one's pain, I ended up taking their pain ten-fold. I knew that if I took her pain, the result might actually be strong enough to kill me, and that alone, would destroy Toeboe. Though, Morganna was my friend, through and through, therefore I would not let her suffer, just to enjoy a carefree life. Toeboe's hand slipped from mind as I rose, my eyes closing slowly, Morganna's suffering body drifting slowly into my mind. I walked over to our dresser, trying desperately to ignore Toeboe's crying whimpers, whilst he knew my plan, he knew he could do nothing to stop it. "Toeboe" I muttered, "Get ready" I said, turning slowly, my eyes opening as the faded blue began to shine, the thought of adventuring slowly creeping into my head.

I walked into our restroom, leaving the two men to ready themselves. As I closed the door behind me, the sight of Kiba rummaging through our fridge came to mind as I heard our refridgerator door open and the sounds of rummaging grew louder and louder. I set my outfit down, looking down at it softly. I brushed my hand on top of the folded shirt, creating a small crease where my hand had been. I then looked at the mirror, and saw my refashioned self. "Never thought this would happen" I sighed. I picked up the shirt and dusted it off. Deep in the receses of my mind I always knew this day would come, so much so I had a specific outfit designed for it. I stripped off my velvety top and held the shirt in front of my mirror, a slight sigh escaping my voice. "She never could stay out of trouble" I slightly giggled. I placed the dark blue, short-sleeved shirt on myself, smoothing over the edges. There was a white line trim on the top of the shirt, linning my neck whereas the rest of it was a pure dark blue. I slipped the old blue jeans on, and while there were comfortable, they left much to be desired in the wake of fashion. I brushed off one of the old ripped part of the jeans and smiled. I pulled my ankle long hair into a ponytail that dangled past my middle back. I slipped off the heeled shoes I had been showing and placed on some old, faded white sneakers. I looked myself up and down in the mirror, my business image slowly fading as my new image appeared.

I walked through the door. Standing there was Kiba, who practically scoffed at my change. I shrugged it off and looked at Toeboe, who had changed into a red, button up, long sleeved shirt matching the color of a sunset, and blue jeans, similar to mine, along with his old pair of army style boots.

His face was red, and although he was furious, he tried his best to hide it, knowing that I would do anything for my friends. "Come on" Kiba pushed, hurrying us along. "No one's in the hallway, we can make an easy escape".

As we ran swiftly through the halls, not trying to hide our real forms, each and every old, mahogany door that we passed struck my heart as I had personally gotten to know each and every human who lived here. The back door passed us swiftly, and I was tempted to stop, turn back, and deny ever having this happen, but a soft nudge from Toeboe made me speed up to keep with Kiba, who seemed in more than a hurry.

We ran, hard and fast, darting behind streets and dashing into the open, as several adults pulled brand new, custom built guns at us. No smell of any of our blood filled the air, and my heart was somewhat at ease. It was when we came to a crumbling cave, the walls practically falling in that my heart lurched, for when we became of hearing range, Toeboe was thrown to the side of us.

A large, gray haired wolf with a scar pertruding proudly across his chest growled at us. He jumped from side to side, passing Kiba and myself and heading directly at Toeboe. I was about to attack when Toeboe threw himself up, his fur standing on end as he prepared for a fight.

It was at that moment, when Kiba shouted a resounding "Shit" and the gray fur flying towards Toeboe became familiar. "Tsume!" Kiba and I shouted at once.

Tsume skidded to a hault, stopping mere feet in front of a crouched Toeboe, who's fear now shone across. He seemed to look Toeboe up and down, measuring him in a sense, then just as quickly as he appeared he ran deep into the cave and a howl that slowly turned to a human scream sounded in our ears. Toeboe, Kiba, and I all shared a confident nod as we ran, two-legged into the den.

I stopped, skidding and nearly falling to the ground as the dingy cave opened into a large cavern, the ceiling covered in rocks, slowly falling from above. I looked around for anything to mark this cave, a landmark or something like that, but the only thing my eyes laid on a black mass, that slowly moved to show a dark brown wolf, heavily breathing, slumped over on it's side, various spots of it bleeding harshly onto the floor. Even before I saw the pendant around it's neck I knew Morganna lay before me, and a exhausted Hige lay next to her.

Without warning I darted from Toeboe's prescence over to my old friend. Before I placed a hand on her, I knew this would hurt, but just knowing that she would be ok, helped me. I placed both my hands on her breathing stomache and as I did a firey feeling tore from her and dashed to me. I could feel numerous spots on my legs and arms splatter open with blood, the scream from Toeboe surrounded the cave, and whilst he ran to my side trying desperately to pull my hands off of a recovering Morganna, his voice faded into the back of my mind.

As the fire enveloped my body, Morganna's human form came forth in my mind, her smile shinning brightly as her hands gripped my own. For half a moment, the world seemed calm, a world without Darcia, without death, a paradise. "We can find it. Don't lose hope" her words echoed into my mind.

As Toeboe yanked harder on my wrist, he was surprised when he flew back to the wall as the firey grip from Morganna's fading body entered my own. I landed on the floor, in a pool of my own blood. My eyes dialated and pain increased every where in my body that was possible. My ability to think slowly faded, as did the voices of my friends, dashing over to us, the cries of Toeboe lasting longest in my mind as I slowly began to fade. The last voice, however was Morganna's "The pain's … gone completely" I heard her say. Right then and there, I knew I had done my part, the rest was up to my will.

For what one could only describe as hell, passed my body lay crumpled on the floor, three wolves sitting near me. Painfully, I opened my eyes, feeling my skin burning as I did. The voices they talked in were muffled, hidden, but listening closely, I could make out their speech. "This is all your fault" Toeboe muttered.

"Hush now pup" Tsume quieted. "It's no one's fault what happened. None of us knew the reprecusions" He reasoned.

"Come on now, eat up guys. You too" Hige said, his voice fading as his muzzle landed on Morganna's shoulder.

"Hige" She said, her voice strained and hard, "She's on the verge of death because of me" She groaned. "The only way to save her is to find Darcia. We find him, we find the cure" She said.

"Right. How should we find him then?" Kiba asked. "In case you forgot, we aren't the ones with a tracker on him" He growled.

"Hey, it's not her fault" Hige growled louder. "Back off" He warned, his hackles raising.

"Both of you stop it" Toeboe said quietly pulling them down. "Luna… my wife is not dying anytime soon. You've all be away too long, she's a fighter" He said, his head turning towards me.

Upon his eyes landing on mine, his dashed over and his arms encircled me, helping me to sit up. "What did I miss?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood, though every movement set my skin aflame.

"Don't even try to joke" Tsume scolded softly. "What you did was reckless ya know?" He asked, his hand rubbing my head lightly.

"Hey don't worry about it too much" I shrugged, acting as if I were completely pain free.

"But, the effects…" Toeboe began to ask.

I shook my head. "I don't feel anything anymore, I must have neutralized it or something." I smiled.

Toeboe smiled and a feeling of unsurmountable happiness took over my counsious. He darted ontop of me, sending us flying back. As I landed on the hard ground, ripples of pain spread across my entire body, but I left my face reflect the smile Toeboe was now sharing with me.

However, he was quickly wrenched back by Kiba. "Hold on" he said. "I need to talk to Luna about some things" He said. He motioned to the outside of the cave, where a light blizzard began to pick up. "Come on" He said, offering a hand.

Protests began to echo from Toeboe's mouth, but I placed my lips upon his, sealing our unity with a kiss. "Don't worry" I winked.

I picked myself up and moved to catch up with Kiba. Each step I took felt as though someone was taking a hammer and individually breaking my bones. We didn't venture too far from the cave and the ice cold wind felt amazing against my inflamed skin. "You can relax now" He said, leaning against an iced tree.

I sighed, falling into the snow, feeling it melt from the heat of my skin. "So you know?" I asked, speaking softly.

Kiba nodded. "From the moment you smiled after saying it was over" He said. "I think the only ones you fooled where Toeboe and Morganna" he said.

I laughed softly. "Figures" I groaned. "So, what do you think we should do?" I asked him.

"Simple" Kiba laughed. "Find Darcia, ask him nicely for the cure, get it, then leave" He stated.

The bluntness of his statement made me giggle. "Come on" I said. "It's obvious what's gonna happen. Tsume will want to go back to his semi-lone wolf style, Morganna and Hige are gonna go do their own thing and Toeboe will want to get back to our hotel" I smiled.

"But you can't" Kiba protested. "You know at the rate your pain is increasing, you'll pass out again before you know it.

"I know" I stated. "But right now all I can hope for is my dreams to come true, my paradise" I sighed.

This, however, shook Kiba. "Paradise?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've been having these weird dreams about a place we can live free of fear. From Darcia or anything, we could be free".

His voice caught in his through. "Me… too" He said quietly.

I sat up. "Wait, of paradise you mean?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, it feels like were so close to it, but there is something standing in our way" He said, placing his head down in a thoughtful manner.

I stood slowly, feeling pain. "Darcia…" I said, my voice quaking.

"Maybe" He stated. "Course, it could be any noble who hates wolves" He said.

"No" I said, backing towards the cave. "It's Darcia. Behind you!" I yelled.

But my warning must have come a moment too late because a large sword peeled it's way through Kiba's ribs. His scream filled my ears and the sight of his blood froze me in place like a statue.

Quicker than I could breath, three wolves flew past me, all jumping on to Darcia. Kiba was flung off of his sword, straight forward into me. He hit me with such force that we were both sent flying back, cracking a frozen tree. Ice did nothing to numb the explosion inside me and without my consent, a harsh and shrilled scream loosed from my throat.

Even though he was bloody, Kiba realized who he landed on and picked himself off me, not seeming bothered by his wound. "Luna" He shouted, helping me up. "Hang on" He yelled as he placed me upon his back.

And like the moment before a volcano erupted, the air became heavy and quiet. Few seconds past before Tsume was flung past the two of us. Hige was thrown into the cave, a bone somewhere in his body cracking as he landed. Toeboe was flung into the air and would have smashed into the ground if not for a large, grey wolf that darted himself underneath him. The two collapsed over, unmoving as just myself, Kiba and Darcia were left.

"Well well" His voice crept around us. "You again" He smiled. "Seems my plan backfired" He grinned.

"Back off bastard" Kiba yelled, his body crouching before mine.

My hands landed on him quickly, his fur sticky from the blood layered on him. "Oh please" Darcia said, "You can't even attempt to protect her" He smiled.

A terrible recognition in his meaning struck my heart as I realized he was right. "Stop" I pleaded to Kiba. My eyes, though casting hatred were scared. "He's right Kiba" I said as I stepped beside him.

"Wait, what?" Kiba asked, trying to move in front of me.

I smiled and leaned close to his ear. "Take care of the others… especially Toeboe. Ok?" I asked him.

Before getting his answer I used all of my strength to fling his backwards, his body disappearing in the matching snow. I sighed and turned, facing Darcia. His smile creeped around his face. "Are you finally ready?" He asked.

I nodded, but refused to speak. A bright light beam encircled us and as we slowly floated up, four figures caught my attention fall below us. All four of them were desperately trying to reach up. Hige pleaded with Morganna to be careful, Tsume glared angrily and determinedly at me, Kiba looked exhausted and confused. Toeboe jumped up constantly, trying to get higher and higher, his eyes shedding tears uncontrollably.

As we entered inside his ship, he guided me to the same chair I had been held in the first time. Memories flooded back as he sat me down and chained me in once again. "If you had been like this from the start, no one would be in pain" He smiled.

I scoffed, letting his snide comments fall to the back of my mind. "What do you want anyway?" I growled, reluctant to speak.

He chuckled. "You'll see for yourself, but don't expect to live long enough to see your husband again" He smiled.

Fear contorted my heart, the whole time we thought we had escaped him he had been following our every move. The movement from the airship came to a quick halt and Darcia fluidly stood up. Before I could make a move, the chair I was strapped in was thrown backwards, forcing me to lay in a stretched position. I pulled at the chains, hearing the strain on the metal but not feeling them budge. I let my head fall back, and as it bounced on the metal chair, I felt no pain or burning so I assumed the cure had taken effect. I saw metal ceilings pass over head but they quickly turned into a soft, velvety look. I did my best to glance around, but the large, strolling man made it hard to even see. For what felt like hours, we came to a stop and the metal I was on spun around to face the opposite direction. Then, as it slowly scrolled itself up, a girl, no older than myself was chained to a similar object across from me. Her eyes were blood red with a pitch black color surrounding them. Her hair was a soft purple that seemed the color of a sunset straight after a rainstorm. She wore a white outfit lined with black seams that spun around her body. Her outfit seemed to turn itself into a one-piece outfit. She mouthed words, but she was too far away for me to hear and though I'd never met her, a severe sense of calm and happiness washed over me.

Across from the two of us, Darcia kneeled in front of another woman. I was finally able to get a good look at him and actually study him. His posture always seemed shady and fierce but now it seemed sad and vulnerable. His face was gazing softly at a woman who seemed still as death. She was covered in layers of her own light green hair that drapped across her poorly wrapped body covered in cloth. Her eyes were only slightly open but I was able to see a deep violet eye color and through she wasn't breathing, she could have been sleeping.

Darcia's straight black hair hung lightly across his face and though his left eye was covered, the sharp blue eyes gleamed happily at me. "Meet my Hamona" He grinned as I glared at him, though the other girl seemed to stare directly at me.

"What… happened?" I asked, my curiosity taking over my sense of danger.

He smiled and though the other girl must have known, he delved into a story. "Hamona, she was my love, my one and only. Then, after returning from a journey I found her dying. I was unaware of a flower maiden's… frailty." He said, grinning at the other girl. "Then, to my amazement, I found an answer. You see" He said, stroking the other girl's short hair. "Cheza here is also a flower maiden and luckily, one flower maiden can revive another one" He laughed. Her mouth moved slowly but no voice came from her mouth. "With… certain repruductions" He laughed. "After all, flower maidens will be the one to lead us to 'paradise'" He smiled.

My mind clicked at the mention of paradise which only brought out more questions. "So why did you need Morganna?" I growled the question, unable to physically hurt him.

He grinned. "I didn't, I needed you" He smiled. "It was too obvious you'd save your friend, all I had to do was wait until you acted" He smiled.

No response came from me due to the fact that he was correct. He must have known everything that was going to happen. "Even now, your friends are dashing in here to save you. Though they'll be to late" He smiled walking over to a large machine that was connected to Hamona, Cheza and I.

As his hand landed upon a lever, four wolves dashed into the room, their hackles raised. All of them were angered, clearly past reasoning. Kiba was completely focused on Cheza, a strange recognition in his eyes. Hige and Morganna were on opposite sides, each with muzzles dripping blood. Tsume seemed to have a grin that when he saw me, a burning raised in his eyes that dropped dead on Darcia. Toeboe was already dashing forwards, his eyes swimming in rage. However, as Darcia pulled the level and a strange liquid was pulled from Cheza's body and a loud shrieking echoed from her though she made no noise when she screamed but the screech was the same noise we had heard so many times before and I knew, without looking, the pain that my friends must have been in.

I pulled hard at the chains binding me and while Darcia was laughing, Cheza was screaming, a fire inside me was burning inside me the longer she screamed, my friends were in pain, and the strange liquid leaving Cheza was approaching me, I found one restraint snapped clean off. I wrenched at the other chains, unable to move my neck very much. Once all four restraints were snapped clean off and as I pulled as hard as I could at a strange point, a tube that I had never noticed snapped from my neck, wrenching a good, clear bit of skin off, resulting in a long stream of blood flowing down my neck.

Toeboe forced his eyes open and a tear made its way down his muzzle as I fell to the ground, gripping my neck. However I forced myself on my knees, going past the pain and throwing myself on top of all of my friends, practically falling on them.

I smiled as I hugged Toeboe's neck especially hard and whispered how sorry I was. He whimpered as he nuzzled my hand and as one, we all lunged for Cheza, knocking the power off as we passed Darcia who swiftly stopped laughing. Cheza fell to the side and disregarding his teeth, Kiba ripped the chains clean off of her and laid her softly on his back.

My vision slightly blurred from blood loss as I simply laid across Toeboe's back. Before any could dart to attack Darcia I pulled on them, pulling them to the doors and without hesitation, we all took off, running out for the exit, leaving a fuming Darcia behind.


End file.
